


Your Father's Dark Secret

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gaslighting, Gonewildaudio, Incest, M4F, Rape, Serial Killers, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 7
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Father's Dark Secret

[M4F] Your Father’s Dark Secret [Incest] [Rape] [Daddy] is a [Serial Killer] and now [You’ve Seen Too Much] and have to [Convince Him You Can Be Trusted] talking about [Kidnapping] and [Murder] with [Degradation] and [Gaslighting] into being his [Accomplice] [Facefucking] [Bent Over Steel Table] [Creampie] [Implied Mindbreak] [Father of the Year]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Note that I use “Daddy” as the term of affection for the man and “Princess” for the woman. Please feel free to change these if you want to your preferred terms. Also, as always, flip this script any which way.

Also I refer to the father as “The Shoreline Ripper” at one point, but please feel free to invent your own name for the serial killer. :)

Acknowledgement: This is a dash of Mr. Brooks, with a little homage to Hannibal, combined with my own darkly smutty imagination. ;)

[gentle humming or even singing a song quietly to yourself]

[door opening and closing]

Ah, there’s nothing quite like a man’s workshop. A place for everything and everything in its place.

I suppose now that everyone is asleep I should do a once over on my *other* workshop, however. One must keep everything sharpened and oiled, after all.

[click, and sound of something opening, like a secret door]

Christ! You startled me! 

What in the hell are you doing in here, young lady? You should be asleep!

Oh, “insomnia” is it. That’s why I found you hiding behind the *secret* door in the garage? Because you “couldn’t sleep?” It certainly couldn’t be because you’ve always been too damn curious for your own good, could it?

You know what curiosity did to the cat, don’t you? 

Where *are* you off to, young lady?

[Grunt of Effort]

No! You will be staying right here, with me, until we settle this. If you attempt to leave again, I may have to be more…forceful than I want.

(Coldly serious) Do I seem like I’m joking to you, princess? 

You know what? I think we should talk, father to daughter. Without interruptions.

[sound of secret door sliding shut]

You can scream now, if you want. The neighbors won’t hear you. Not even your mother will. 

I’ve tested it before. With someone about your size and age. I tortured her for *hours* and you slept right through it. 

[scoffs] Oh please don’t pretend. You’re an intelligent young woman. You know what this room means. The neatly arranged knives. The bindings and tape. The tarps. The drain in the floor. The black clothes and masks. So tell me, princess, what is it that your daddy does for fun? Hmm?

Speak up. I couldn’t hear you.

(Strangely proud) That’s right. I knew you understood. I’m certain that you figured it out moments after you entered the room. How did you figure out how to get in?

[laughs] You found a bloody fingerprint on the wall? Very good. I *am* proud of you, princess.

[sigh] I suppose that doesn’t matter now. You see these? [chain rattling noise] These are the handcuffs which I use to restrain my victims before I have fun with them. I’m going to put them on you, and you’re going to let me, because you trust your daddy. 

You heard me, princess. Don’t make me repeat myself. Now is *not* a good time to try your father’s patience.

[clicking]

Good girl. Let me just make sure that they’re nice and tight.

[more clicking]

There. Now we can talk without you bolting for the door switch. 

So, the way I see it, there are two problems here. The first is, I do not wish to go to jail. And, I suspect, a significant part of you doesn’t want me to be arrested either. I know that you love me, as I love you. However, I *am* worried about the misguided morality that your mother may have instilled in you. It might drive you to do hasty and unfortunate things.

The second problem is that a part of me really, truly, does *not* want to hurt you. As I said, I love you. Unfortunately, a different part of me, a deep and dark part, very *much* wants to hurt you. It wants to hear you moan and scream and struggle to breathe. It wants to…to *devour* you. 

Don’t cry. No matter how [shuddering breath] *delicious* you look in tears, princess, I need you to keep it together. I need you to see something.

Here. They’re polaroids. Look at them.

(Suddenly very angry) I said *look* *at* *them*!

(Unnaturally and suddenly calm) Good girl. Mmm…yes. They share some similarities, don’t they.

Yes. They’re pretty, fairly young. Similar hair and body type. Even similar features.

What else do you notice about them?

Please do *not* play dumb with me, young lady. You know *exactly* what I am referring to. They look almost *exactly* *like* *you*.

Each of those girls shares something else in common. I kidnapped them. Tortured them. *Enjoyed* them. Then murdered them. The police have found *pieces* of them, but they’ll never find *all* of them.

Be careful with your sobs. You should have guessed by now that they only serve to arouse me.

In any case, I want you to thank the dead young ladies in the photos, even if they cannot hear you.

Why? Because you owe them a great debt of gratitude. I raped them so I wouldn’t have to sneak into your room at night. I murdered them so I wouldn’t have to choke the light out of your beautiful eyes.

They’re all just stand-ins for you. My beautiful daughter. My perfect victim.

[deep breath] So, there are two ways the rest of this evening can go. 

The first is the least preferable, for both of us. You…disappear. The police come, find evidence that you’ve snuck out of your room at night and tell us that they can’t do anything about it. Later, they find pieces of you floating in the river. You’re reported as yet another victim of the Shoreline Ripper. Your mother and I mourn you and beg for anyone that knows anything to come forward, but no one ever does.

Of course, before that happens, I will have had you in every possible way before murdering you in an excruciatingly slow fashion. [shuddering breath] In this way, I will give you the end that a nosy little slut like you deserves.

But, let’s be honest. It’s not your fault that you’re a slut. You were born that way. You can’t help it. And you’ve always been so *good* for daddy, haven’t you, princess? 

The second option is something that I will confess I have thought of a great deal. I always considered it just an idle fantasy, but now…perhaps it’s fate. 

You cannot be trusted right now. If I let you go, you would have no choice as a “good” girl, to run off to law enforcement and tell them what you have found.

Deny it if you wish, but we both know the truth. There is only *one* way in which you can walk out of here, go upstairs and pretend like nothing ever happened. In which you will return to being my lovely little princess and will be safe from my darker impulses forever. That’s what you want, isn’t it? A return to how things were before you stumbled in here?

I thought so. Well, things will never be *exactly* the same, but we can fix this little problem. 

You see, for me to trust you not to turn me in, and for you to trust me not to strangle you in your sleep, we must grow…closer. 

You must become complicit in my secret activities. You must be my partner. You must become my lover. My true companion in all things. 

You look much like your mother, but you have the same instincts as me for weakness, I can tell. You’re prey right now, but you could be such a beautiful predator as well. 

Would you like that, princess? Would you like to go hunting with daddy?

You’re not saying anything. Maybe I can help you change your mind. 

What am I doing with this knife? Well, sweetie, I’m just redefining our relationship. I’m going to start by cutting that tight little t-shirt from your body. Hold still. Or don’t. A little blood and pain can be fun, between a father and his daughter.

[sound of shirt being cut]

Good girl. And no bra. What a little slut I’ve raised. Mmm…I shouldn’t complain. Those tits just feel so nice and firm. Much better than your mother’s, to be honest, and I’ve never had any complaints about her body. I wonder if your nipples are just as sensitive…

Was that a moan that escaped your lips? [laughs] You can say “no” if you want. I won’t stop, but you can say it. 

No matter what happens tonight, I’m finally going to get to rape my lovely daughter. I’ve fantasized about this for so long. You can cum, too, if you want. If you just allow yourself to enjoy what happens to you. If you let yourself properly bond with me, the way things were always intended to be.

That’s right…its not so bad having daddy’s hands on your tits, is it? I bet you want them on your luscious ass and tight little pussy, too.

Come now, princess, doesn’t that appeal to you? I know how you feel when you watch me showing affection to your mother. A part of you is jealous, isn’t it? Even if you deny it, suppress it, part of you wishes you were the one under me at night, being fucked mercilessly.

Say it. Tell me what you want princess. Beg your daddy to fuck you, right here, in his workshop.

Why? Because I want to watch your sweet, innocent lips form the words. I want you to say what it is that you’ve really wanted all this time. 

Do it!

Good, princess. I believed you. So you’re going to get a reward. Get on your knees

You certainly did that fast. And did you lick your lips?

Now open your mouth, and close your eyes. Trust your daddy.

Good girl.

[facefucking starts here]

You like having daddy’s hands in your hair, don’t you?

I bet you could give me a fine blowjob, but you prefer to be used. I can tell.

You want daddy to fuck you like you’re not his little girl, or even a person.

That’s fine. For now, you’re just daddy’s little fuckhole.

Oh, god your throat feels so fucking good. Even better than all the times and ways that I imagined it.

I’m sure you’d love to swallow your daddy’s cum, wouldn’t you? That would be something special we could share.

I can teach you so many ways to please me…but now I need your sweet little cunt.

[facefucking ends here]

Let’s just get your stood up and bent over my workspace. 

Does the steel feel cold and hard on your tits? I bet you’re the kind of girl who appreciates that sort of detail. It’s almost like you’re just a dead body in the morgue, isn’t it?

This is where I cut them up, you know. When I’m done with them. Sometimes I even fuck them just like this before I do it.

I’m going to pull those cute little shorts down, now (alternatively “hike that cute skirt up, now”)

No panties, either? Oh my. What a little treasure you are.

Mmm…look at what a wet little slut my princess is. No surprise. You’ve wanted this for so long. 

Tell daddy that you want his cock to be the first and only one that stretches you out.

Do it! [slap/spanking noise]

Good girl. 

Well, I never could deny my little girl anything…

[grunting moan as he violently enters listener]

[hard fucking starts here - he talks through the act, telling her how he’s going to teach her, please insert grunts, groans, moans and other noises as you want]

Don’t worry. I’ll show you all the ropes. 

You look so…so innocent. 

No-one would ever suspect such deep, soulful eyes. 

You’ll be the ideal lure. Girls like you will see you as safe. They’ll follow you anywhere. Even into a car with a stranger.

They’ll never suspect a thing until our play turns rough. 

I think you’ll enjoy it, too. The hunt I mean.

Drawing things out, watching the true nature of the situation dawn on the victim’s face. Feeling her struggle and beg as you use her. Finally slitting her throat or strangling her.

And then, after the fact, we can fuck, covered in some poor slut’s blood, still rampant on the aphrodisiac of murder. There’s nothing like it, I assure you.

Is that what you want? Do you want daddy to fuck you on the still-cooling corpse of someone we killed together?

Say it! [slapping noise]

Good girl. [moans]

I…I need you to feel something. I need you to feel what our victims will feel.

Shh, shh, don’t cry…just enjoy daddy’s hand wrapping around your delicate throat. 

Can you feel how I’m doing it? How I’m cutting the blood flow?

Oops…almost choked you out there, it works so fast, doesn’t it? 

Now let’s try covering that cute little mouth and nose.

Can you feel how hard you’re trying to breathe? But you can’t, can you?

Panic suits your beautiful eyes. 

Fuck…I’m so close to cumming, just feeling you struggle for life under me.

No…nonono…you’re not allowed to breathe yet. Cum for me…

I know that you’re close. If you don’t want to die right now, you had better let yourself cum…

There…there, I feel you tensing and gripping my cock…thats it, scream into my hand, slut…oh fuck…I’m cumming…I’m cumming in my little girl!

[improv to grunting, violent orgasm]

Oh that was so fucking good. Does it turn you on? Being that close to death?

Think about it. I’m aroused almost uncontrollably by even the idea of raping and murdering my own daughter. You’re perfect in your beauty and intelligence and even your suffering. But instead of doing so I take out my lusts on these other girls, to spare you, my love. They’re exceptional in their own way, but unimportant.

And you…you’ve now discovered what an incredible sensation it is to have your own father inside of you, with your fragile life in his cold hands. I’d wager that you you’ve never cum so hard in your life, have you? The truth is, that you get off on being my victim as much as I do. [laughs coldly]

Now, we can do this together. We can share this unique and special experience. You can aid me in my work, and imagine yourself in our victim’s place. Perhaps one day, you’ll share this with a child of your own. 

Ah but I’ve overwhelmed you a bit, haven’t I? I’m sorry princess. The awakening of such desires can be…traumatic.

Shh…shh. You don’t have to say anything. And crying is normal. Especially for your first time.

It will get easier to enjoy our special time together the more times it happens.

All right, what I need you to do princess, is to go upstairs and take a shower. Get clean, put on some fresh clothes, and go to bed. Don’t worry or even think. Just let your mind be beautiful and blank. I’ll be up to tuck you in shortly, and you’ll float right off to dreamland. I promise.

Now go upstairs and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow. You’re going to be traveling with daddy, and I have so many new activities for my little princess to try. [laughs]

We’re going to be closer than ever now, I just know it.


End file.
